This is what I am
by SilverMidnight52
Summary: Gibbs as two twin children, but one leaves. What happens when she comes back?
1. Chapter 1

Yo, this is a new story to you but I've had it for months. Umm... I don't own any of the characters but the two that are new. So read, do whatever. Peace.

* * *

This is what I've been waiting for, my chance to finally prove that I'm as good if not better then my brother. I know that I'm the girl and that I'm the youngest, but I'm only younger by five minutes.

My Dad still thinks that I'm like some little untouchable, and it's starting to make me mad. I'm the baby so I can't do a damn thing, and I'm a girl so I shouldn't know how to fight, which is why I'm packing my stuff.

I'll admit that this may not be one of my greater plans, but if it gets my parents to listen to me that I don't care what the consequences are. I doubt that they're even going to notice that I'm gone. They have the perfect child so it's all good.

After writing a note saying that I had to leave, but that I doubted that they even cared. I also said that I would be back on New Year's Day. Grabbing my stuff I went to my car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

*Gibb's Point of View*

"Jake," I yelled angrily, "Hurry up."

"Sorry Dad," he said back, "J.D. is the one good with writing not me."

"No excuse," I said growling, "Get going."

Walking up stairs I knocked on J.D.'s door. When she didn't answer I opened the door. There was a note on her bed which was completely empty. Picking up the note I looked around and saw that she wasn't there before reading the note.

Dear random person,

As you can tell I'm not here. I decided that there was no real reason to be in a place where people don't even love or care about me. I don't even know why I'm writing this no one is going to notice that I'm gone.

Anyway, I'd say I'm sorry for leaving, but the only thing I'm sorry for is the fact that I couldn't make my dad proud. I'll be back on New Year's Day. Hopefully by the time I get back I'll have something to make my whole family proud of me. When I'll get back hopefully Abby, Gee, Grandpa Ducky, Dad, Daddy, Ziva, and Jake will be proud of what I do while I'm gone.

Love,

Jennifer Dylan Gibbs

"Oh my god," I said after reading the note.

Running downstairs I looked to see if her car was still there. Seeing that it wasn't I turned around and punched the wall. Tony and Jake must have heard me because soon they were standing next to me.

"What's wrong hun?" Tony asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"She's gone," I said trying not to cry.

"Who's gone?" Jake asked confused and slightly scared.

"J.D. left," I said handing Tony the note.

"No," he said reading the note, "Go find her."

"Tony there's nothing…" I started before he cut me off.

"Don't tell me that shit!" he yelled as tears fell from his eyes, "Get your ass out there and find my daughter."

"She'll be back," Jake said smiling, "She would never leave us for a long time."

"How do you know?" I asked looking down at him.

"She was teaching me how to read between the lines in her writing," he said rolling his eyes, "The fact that she wrote all of our names means that she's coming back."

"She taught you that?" I said my eyes wide.

"Ya," he said looking down, "Why is that hard to believe?"

"I just never thought about her as anything but my little girl," I said shaking my head.

"She's not though," he said giving me the note, "She's a smart girl. I know where she is and I know what she's doing."

"Tell us," Tony said turning to Jake, "Tell me where she is."

"She on her way to New York," Jake said smiling again, "Remember she said that she had an interview with Seventeen Magazine."

"She told us that?" Tony asked his tears falling more, "How could I forget that?"

"Because we're all self involved assholes," I said pulling him into a hug.

"She's going to be okay," Jake said nodding his head.

"She better be," I said growling slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

*New Year's Day Gibb's Point of View*

"Excuse me," a girl said knocking on my desk softly.

"How can I help you?" I asked not looking up from my computer.

"I wanted to know if you were mad at me for leaving," she said her voice breaking slightly.

"Why would I…" I started until I saw her, "Oh my god."

"Hi Dad," she said waving slightly.

"J.D.," I said standing up and pulling her into a hug, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she said hugging me back, "How have you been?"

"I've been good," I said smiling, "I just missed you."

"I know Dad," she said sadly, "But I had to do this."

"Don't ever leave us like that again," I said kissing her forehead.

"I won't leave for long time," she said pulling away, "But I might have to leave if I ever have an interview."

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"Dad," she said shaking her head, "Do you even know what I do for a living?"

"No," I said looking down, "I don't know."

"I'm a writer," she said smiling, "I write for a few different magazines and a book I wrote is getting published soon."

"That's wonderful," I said smiling with her, "Let's go see your dad."

"How is he?" she asked softly.

"He's coping," I said sadly, "But he's going to be happy to see you."

"That's good," she said cuddling into my side.

Walking into the workout room I saw Tony in the rink with Ziva. After watching for a few minutes Tony beat Ziva. J.D. started to clap to get Tony's attention. When he turned to see where the clapping was coming from he started to grin and ran to J.D.

"Oh my god," he said tears in his eyes.

"Hi Daddy," she said hugging him tightly.

"You're back," he said the tears falling.

"I told you I would be back," she said wiping the tears away, "I could never leave you guys for long. I love you too much."

"Why would you leave us at all?" he said hugging her again.

"You only saw me as the little girl," she said calmly, "Your baby princess, and that was fine for awhile, but I'm not just that. I'm a good writer, but you've never read anything I've written and when you did you thought Jake did them."

"I'm so sorry," Tony said hugging her even tighter.

"It's fine now Daddy," she said pulling away and pecking him on the lips, "As long as you see that I'm not just your baby girl."

"You're staying, right?" he said hopefully.

"My boss is letting me work from my house," she said smiling, "My house is here."

"I love you," he said kissing her head and hugging her again.

"I love you too," she said hugging him back, "So, who else is here?"

"Everyone is here," I said motioning for Ziva and McGee to come here.

"Hey Ziva, hey Gee," J.D. said smiling.

"You're back," McGee said grinning.

"I'm back," she said with a small nod.

"You know that Abby's going to kill you?" he asked shaking his head.

"No she won't," J.D. said smirking.

"Why do you say that?" Ziva asked smiling.

"I have presents for everyone," she said shrugging.

"You got us presents?" McGee asked hugging J.D. when Tony finally let go.

"I have one for everyone," she said walking away, "But first we need three other people."

"Who else do we need?" I asked confused.

"Well," J.D. said in fake thought, "How about Grandpa Ducky, Abby, and Jake?"

"Oh," I said running a hand through my hair, "Let's go get them."


	4. Chapter 4

We walked all to Abby's lab only to see that Ducky, Jake, and she were all in the same room. J.D. motioned for us to be quiet then snuck in and stole Abby's Caff Pow. While Abby was looking for the drink J.D. taped her on the shoulder.

"Are you looking for something?" J.D. said innocently.

"Yes, my…" Abby started before she looked at J.D.

"I'm sorry," J.D. said looking confused, "Your what?"

"J.D.," Abby said before pulling her into a hug, "I've missed you so much."

"I can tell by my lack of oxygen," J.D. said smirking.

"I'm sorry," she said pulling back, "I've just missed you."

"I know hun," J.D. said kissing her cheek, "But I'm not leaving any time soon."

"You're back," Jake said finally talking, "I knew you'd come back."

"Of course I came back," J.D. said in a duh tone, "If I didn't who would be there to pick on you?"

"The one thing I'm not going to miss," Jake said with a sigh.

"Okay," J.D. said rolling her eyes, "Grandpa Ducky, how are you?"

"I am wonderful darling," he said grinning.

"That's great," she said yawning slightly, "Come everyone. I have gifts for all."

"What did you buy us?" Abby asked excitedly.

"You'll see," she said grinning, "First, my brother, because well we're twins."

J.D. reached into her bag and pulled out a book. I was confused at first, but then I saw the title. It was the book that he had been asking for. Only this one was also signed by the author.

"Thank you," he said hugging her tightly.

"Welcome," she said before turning around, "Next, Abby, because she's my gothic fairy."

J.D. pulled out a drawing of Abby dressed as a fairy in a cemetery with ghosts surrounding her and chains wrapped in the back ground. Abby also had a Caff Pow in her hand and a small smirk on her face.

"This is awesome," Abby said taking the drawing, "Where'd you get it?"

"I can't say," J.D. said grinning, "Next, Grandpa Ducky, because I remember you saying that you always wanted these."

Pulling out a set of books Ducky's eyes widened and he hugged J.D. before taking the books and looking through them. J.D. simply kissed his cheek and waited for him to say something.

"My dear," he said smiling, "How did you remember I wanted these? I told you I wanted these when you were five."

"But you still told me," she said rolling her eyes, "Next, Ziva, because you're one of the few girls I actually don't scare."

While everyone was laughing at what J.D. said she pulled out a necklace for Ziva. When Ziva saw it she instantly had tears in her eyes. After J.D. clasped the necklace on her neck Ziva hugged J.D. tightly.

"The ancient sign of my people," Ziva said softly.

"It took a while to find that, but I knew it would be worth it," J.D. said softly, "Next, Gee, because you're my geek no matter what."

McGee just smirked and shook his head. J.D. pulled out a new laptop and handed it to him. He gave her a confused look and was about to comment on the laptop, but she was already talking.

"This isn't just a laptop," she said smugly, "It's the first laptop that can link you to any game server without you doing anything. You can be in the kitchen and yell commands and the computer does it for you."

"Wow," he said in amazement.

"You're welcome," she said grinning again, "Next, Daddy, because you're my father whether I have to fight for it or not."

J.D. handed him a piece of paper. Everyone was confused by this because every other present had been bigger. Tony read it and got tears in his eyes before he hugged her tightly.

"I love you," he said smiling.

"I love you too," she said tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Abby asked confused.

"It's a paper by the courts saying that I am now legally J.D.'s and Jake's father along with Gibbs," Tony explained.

"There was never a doubt that you weren't," J.D. said kissing his cheek, "And finally, Dad, because I'll always be your baby girl whether I want it or not."

J.D. pressed a book into my hands. I opened the first page and saw that it was a baby book. Each page hand a different picture and a different saying. Smiling I saw that it wasn't just of J.D. but for Jake also.

"It's a book of Jake's and mine's firsts," she said smiling, "Our first day of school, our first hair cut, and most importantly, the reason for our first smile, you."

"Thank you," I said pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome Dad," she whispered into my ear.

"Well," Abby said smiling, "Now that we have our presents, I must do something."

Abby walked over to J.D. and punched her in the arm quickly. J.D. just smirked and shook her head. Walking to Abby she kissed her lips passionately before walking out of the room.

"I hate when you do that!" Abby yelled pouting slightly.

"But you love me!" J.D. yelled from the other room.

"McGee," I said pointing to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

*McGee's Point of View*

"On it Boss," I said walking out of the room.

Walking out of the room I realized that the only reason I was sent out was because J.D. and I liked each other. Thinking about it I realized that everyone knew we liked each other, but we never did anything because it would give people even more of a reason to talk to the director even more then they do.

"Hey," I said when I finally spotted J.D.

"What's up Gee?" she asked smiling softly.

"I just wanted to see how you were," I said sitting next to her.

"It's sort of over whelming knowing that I hurt the people I loved the most," she said tears filling her eyes.

"Oh," I said pulling her into a hug, "It will be okay."

"How will it be okay if I feel guilty because I put my family through so much just so I could write?" she asked cuddling into me.

"You left to do the thing you love," I said rubbing her back, "Everyone understands that. You can't blame yourself."

"If I hadn't left things would be fine," she said tears steaming down her face, "If I hadn't left Daddy wouldn't be crying and Dad wouldn't have looked so sad."

"And if you hadn't left then you would still be depressed because you couldn't do anything you liked without being pushed on the back burner," I said wiping her tears away.

"Thank you Gee," she said hugging me tightly.

"What am I here for?" I said kissing her forehead.

"Well, besides looking so goddamn sexy?" J.D. said grinning like a madman.

"So we're going back to what we did before you left?" I asked smiling with her.

"Depends on what we were doing," she said cuddling into me again.

"Flirting with each other," I said laying my head on hers, "And then saying that we can't do anything because of your parents."

"Well," she said sighing, "I really like you, but I know how much you love this job, and by dating your job is at risk."

"I know," I said kissing her head again.

"I love you," she said tears falling heavily.

"I love you too," I said rocking her in hoping that she would calm down.

"We can't keep doing this," she said turning to me and sobbing, "It hurts too much."

"I know," I said running a hand through my hair, "I know we can't."

"We can't even be friends," she said looking away, "I can't deal with that. I love you so much and seeing you everyday like I would is going to break my heart."

"I know that too," I said standing up, "I'm going to go talk to Gibbs and everyone. I'll send someone else."

"Thank you," she said not looking back up.

I walked back into Abby's lab and sighed. Everyone turned to me, but all I could do was run a hand through my hair and shake my head. Abby and Ziva quickly stood up and walked out of the room.

"I thought you were going to tell her that you loved her," Tony said sadly.

"She already knows that we love each other," I said shaking my head, "But we also are irrationally rational."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gibbs asked glaring at me.

"We both know what will happen if everyone finds out that we are dating and I get a promotion," I said angrily.

"That's why you won't get together?" Tony asked seriously, "Because you're both afraid of your work?"

"No," I said sadly, "She's worried about my job. I'm worried about her."

"Why are you worried about her?" Gibbs asked cocking his eyebrow.

"Because she's trying really hard to be someone that everyone will be proud of," I started to explain, "But while doing this she forgets all about herself."

"But we are proud of her," Tony said quietly, "We always have been."

"I know that," I said calmly, "But she still doesn't believe it. Hell when she was here I had to remind her to eat, and that was days after not eating."

"Then we'll just have to make it so that she believes us," Gibbs said easily, "And we're going to get you and her together."


	6. Chapter 6

*Abby's Point of View*

When we walked to where J.D. was I saw her with her head buried in her arms crying. Sighing I sat next to her and pulled her into my chest. She turned to me and sobbed harder into my neck.

"J.D.," I said sadly, "I love you, but you're an idiot sometimes."

"I just love him so much," she said hiccupping.

"And you can't go with him because of his job," Ziva stated sitting next to us.

"Yes," she said looking at Ziva, "Sire, I love him with all of my being."

"Come on," I said pulling her up, "Ziva can you tell Gibbs that J.D., you, and I are going to my house?"

"Ya," she said getting up and leaving.

"Let's go," I said walking to my car, "We need to go the store after Ziva gets back."

J.D. just nodded slightly before curling into the backseat and continuing to cry. Ziva got in the front seat a few moments later. I quickly drove to the store and Ziva, J.D., and I walked inside.

We went to the food section and J.D. grabbed a few pints of vegan ice cream and some veggie burgers, Ziva grabbed some bottles of sugar free soda and fat free chips, and I grabbed a few vampire movies and some musicals.

Walking to the cashers' desk I saw that J.D. had handed her stuff to Ziva and was now back to crying her eyes out in the car. Sighing I quickly paid for everything and walked into the car.

"J.D.," I said sadly, "You can't keep doing this to yourself."

"Keep doing what?" she asked unemotionally.

"Hiding yourself away from your feelings," I said desperately.

"I'm not hiding," she said not looking up, "I just want to not feel."

Looking at J.D. I quickly I couldn't help but feel concern about how much she believed in what she was saying. I turned to Ziva to see that she was staring at J.D. also. I finished driving home without talking again.

I pulled out my cell phone and texted Tony to bring McGee over to my house. J.D. walked into my house and instantly curled up on my couch with a blank, unemotional expression that scared the shit out of me.

Ziva and I put all the food away, occasionally asking if J.D. wanted anything. Every time we asked her though she didn't answer or she just shook her head. The concern that I was feeling doubled after an hour of her not talking. I was about to ask her something when there was a knock on the door.

"Tony," I said opening the door, "McGee you have to talk to J.D."

"Is something wrong with her?" he asked instantly concerned.

"She hasn't spoken or shown any emotion since she stopped crying," I said begging, "Please forget about your job. She loves you to the point that she is breaking down mentally."

"Oh god," he said before pushing past me and to J.D.


	7. Chapter 7

*McGee's Point of View*

Running past Abby I saw that J.D. was staring into the air. Sitting next to her I pulled her onto my lap and waited for her to talk. When she didn't say anything I ran a hand through her hair and kissed her forehead.

"J.D.," I said whispered into her ear, "I don't give a rat's ass about my job."

"You can't give it up," she said unemotional, "Not over something as stupid as me."

"Let's talk outside," I said grabbing her arm and walking outside.

When we were outside J.D. walked away from me and down the street. Running to her I realized that tears were falling from her eyes. Sighing I lowered my head and thought of something I could say.

Before either of us could saw anything a gun shot rang through the air. Both of us turned around to see a tall guy staring at us. The smile that he was wearing was one that made my blood run cold.

"Now let's make sure your Dad know what's going on," he said his voice being distorted.

He aimed the gun at J.D. and fired. Before I could even react she fell to the ground screaming in pain. Looking down at her I didn't even notice the guy point the gun at me until I felt the bullet enter my arm.

"Call Gibbs," he said kicking me in the stomach.

I didn't want him to hurt J.D. again so I got my cell phone and dialed Gibbs number. It took a few rings before Gibbs answered. The man took the phone from me and shot the gun in the air.

"Isn't it so sad when someone shoots your loved one?" the guy asked with a laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

*Gibbs Point of View*

"What did you do?" I asked fear creeping into my voice.

"Just shot your daughter and her boyfriend," he said casually.

"You shot J.D. and McGee?!?" I yelled my worst fears coming true.

"Now you know what it feels like you lose your daughter," he said angrily, "You shot my son!"

"Lee," I said realizing who it was.

"You remember me," he said fake happiness.

"You son killed three different people including an innocent child," I said sadly.

"I don't care!" he yelled, "I hope you can find them before they bleed to death."

He hung up before I could say anything else. I called Tony. He said that J.D. and McGee had just left. When I told him what the guy said he told me that Ziva, Abby, and himself were going to go look for them.


	9. Chapter 9

*McGee's Point of View*

"J.D.," I said pressing my jacket into her stomach to stop the bleeding, "Please don't die."

"Timothy," J.D. said gasping for breath.

"Oh god," I said tears falling from my eyes, "He took our phones, I can't call for help."

"Please don't leave me," she said childishly.

"I'll never leave you, love," I said kissing her forehead; "I could never leave you."

"I love you," she whispered quickly, "I'm so sorry. I was afraid to get close to you because I was afraid."

"I know," I said pushing the jacket in more, "I know that you were scared. I was scared too."

"I know," she said closing her eyes.

"J.D.," I said concerned, "Keep your eyes open."

"Okay," she said opening her eyes again.

"After you get out of the hospital we can go to Rosalina's," I said smiling, "Just you and me."

"I would like that," she said softly.

"J.D.!" I heard someone yelled, "McGee!"

"Over here!" I yelled back, "Call an ambulance!"

"Oh my god," Abby said kneeling next to us.

"The ambulance is on the way," Ziva said calmly.

"Hunny," Tony said running a hand through J.D.'s hair, "Please stay with us."

"I'm trying," she said her voice softer.

"What do you think I should get at Rosalina's?" I asked hoping to keep her talking.

"Timothy," she said sadly, "You need to have Daddy check out your arm. I don't want it to get infected."

"You're bleeding to death and you're worrying about me," I said chuckling darkly.

"If I die I don't want you to follow me," she said calmly, "Now let Daddy look at your arm."

Sighing I motioned for Ziva to do what I was doing. Tony took off my shirt and poured a bottle of water on my wound. He started to clean off all of the blood that was laying there before tying my shirt to cut off the blood flow to the wound.

"It was a through and through," he said calmly, "I've done everything I could."

"J.D.," Abby said carefully.

"I heard you," she said before she started to cough.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?" I said angrily.

All of the sudden I heard sirens in the background. When the ambulance stopped a few paramedics were kneeling next to J.D. They took her away before making me get in with them.

"I love you so much," I said kissing her head, "I was so stupid thinking that I was going to be able to act like I couldn't."

"I was the one that said we couldn't be together," she said her voice shaking; "It's my fault."

"Don't leave me now," I said tears in my eyes.

"I love…" she said before a shrill sound filled the ambulance.

"Move back," one of the paramedics told me, "Stop the bus."

When we stopped they started to shock J.D. to get her heart starting again. Once her heart started again they quickly continued to drive to the hospital. When we got there they quickly wheeled her away.

The doctor came and pushed me into a room and started to check out my arm. I couldn't help but think that if I didn't say that we should go outside that she wouldn't have gotten shot.

"You're fine," the doctor said after she finished sewing up my arm, "There are people in the waiting room for you."

Walking into the waiting room I saw everyone sitting or pacing there. Sighing I walked over to Abby, who was sobbing, and pulled her into a hug. Rubbing her back I looked back at everyone. Ziva, Ducky, and Jake were looking off into space and Gibbs was holding Tony as he sobbed into his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

"Family of Jennifer Gibbs," a doctor said walking in.

Everyone was instantly next to him. Sighing he smiled slightly and asked for the father or mother. Gibbs and Tony stepped forward and the doctor started to smile even more.

"She's going to be fine," he said grinning, "There was internal damage, but it was minimal considering the circumstances. After a few days here she will be able to go home."

"Can we see her?" Gibbs asked smiling also.

"Yes," he said calmly, "But only one at a time. Also she keeps asking for Timothy."

"Okay," Tony said grinning wildly, "McGee you should go first."

Nodding I followed the doctor into a room. J.D. was lying in a bed with a few different machines hooked onto her. Walking over to her I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

"Timothy," she said opening her eyes slightly.

"Oh thank god," I said grinning, "I thought I lost you."

"Well," she said smirking, "I couldn't let you go to Rosalina's alone could I?"

"Nope," I said chuckling.

"Timothy," she said staring into my eyes, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said before leaning down and kissing her lips.

Before I could pull back the hand that I wasn't hold latched onto the back of my neck. We kept kissing for a little longer. When I pulled back J.D.'s eyes were closed, she was breathing hard, and her eyes were closed.

"I'm glad I didn't die now," she said jokingly.

I laughed again before kissing her once more. Pulling back I rested my forehead on hers. She looked at my arm before leaning up and gently kissing the bandages. Smiling I looked down at her as she yawned.

"Go to sleep," I said softly, "I'll be here when you wake up."

Her eyes slipped closed and I pulled my hand away. Walking out of the room I looked at everyone else and grinned. They all let out a sigh of relief. Abby went to open the door, but I just grabbed her arm and shook my head.

"She's asleep," I said calmly, "I should go back in though. I promised that I'd be there when she woke up."

"We'll be back tomorrow," Gibbs said smiling.

"Bye," I said with a wave.

Walking back in the room I sat down and started to think. I would be every time she woke up. And I was there every time she woke up. We stayed together for years, until we died, but I would never have traded what I had for anything.


End file.
